


Just One More Minute

by silverdoll14



Series: Puzzle and Dragons Verse [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverdoll14/pseuds/silverdoll14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Just one more minute and maybe he could have said it before everything turned black </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One More Minute

**Author's Note:**

> X-posted at silverdoll14.livejournal.com

Sho and Jun were leaping from building to another building with Ohno, Aiba and Nino ahead of them already. It was the same scenario every time a mission was accomplished but this time it was different. It was their last mission to end things, their last chance to set things right, their last hope to bring back peace that was once lost. Jun didn’t let go of Sho’s hand no matter what, tightening his grip as his heart beat faster in each building they landed and got closer to their destination. 

Aiba landed first at their favorite rooftop that had the perfect view of Tokyo Tower, his rounded-gun glowing in green, illuminating his smile under the mask he just removed. Cheerfully, he got his self a perfect place above the rooftop’s door to settle with to see when _the moment came_.

Nino landed a second later, closely followed by Ohno. They shared a glance and just like how their heart clicked together, their decision to just sit in the floor side by side, with their backs against the wall beside the rooftop’s door was a perfect idea to watch _the show that was coming_.

Sho and Jun landed a moment later, their hands still linked tightly. Sho was going to lead them to join the others, find their selves a place to settle in while watching that final moment but Jun stopped him and Sho looked back in confusion.

Jun was sure that Sho had excitement written all over his face. Who wouldn’t be when they just infiltrated the main beacon of the droids to stop their reign and bring back the peace everyone deserved, not just to the mankind but also to the creatures they thought the droids had vanquished: the dragons.They were clearly mistaken and their group, Arashi that started in a training camp in their youth, will set things back to what it should have been from the very start _(while adding their own flares)_.Jun should feel that same excitement too, but right now we could just say that his face couldn’t be painted by now.

With one last breathe; he took his mask off with his free hand. Sho did the same and Jun could clearly see how eager yet confused Sho was now.

“Is something wrong, Jun?” Sho asked and Jun could only shake his head.

“Hey, if you’re worried if we failed, it’s going to be alright. Just one more minute left and everything will definitely end.” Sho assured him, entering Jun’s personal space so that he could cradle the younger man’s cheek. He rubbed his thumb in a gentle stroke and Jun could only do was to lean in and savor that moment. He closed his eyes, trying to memorize how Sho’s hand felt against his cheeks, how Sho’s other hand was still entwined with his like it fitted there, _it belong there_.

Warmness was spreading all throughout Jun’s body and Jun couldn’t comprehend whether it was really happening or just a wishful thinking. _Was he even supposed to feel that way anyways?_

“Jun?” Sho called and Jun opened his eyes that he didn’t even realize he had closed earlier.

“Thank you, Sho-san.” Jun whispered and there were tears threatening to fall but he contained it to himself and instead give Sho the best smile he could muster right despite the mayhem of emotions he was feeling. He didn’t want this last moment to be sad. Sho raised an eyebrow, taken back with the urgency in Jun’s voice despite how soft it was.

“Thank you, Sho-san.” Jun repeated instead, firmer and a lot calmer this time despite feeling he hadn’t say it enough and _sadly, he won’t be able to_.Even with the bitter truth presented, he managed to finally let out a genuine smile because Sho was holding him, and it was enough. _Sho was enough_.

Sho let out a heartfelt chuckle although deep inside he was getting nervous with how Jun was acting. He grabbed Jun’s nape and peck the younger male’s lips before leaning his forehead against Jun’s because he needed to feel the younger man to reassure himself that Jun was just in front of him. _He’shere, right within my reach_.

“Baka!” Sho said and he wasn’t sure if he was actually telling that to Jun or to himself.

**BOOM!**

They heard an explosion and towards Tokyo Tower, Jun’s and Sho’s eyes landed. Despite the similar destination their sight headed, their eyes were saying different things. They heard cheers nearby and it probably came from the other tree in the rooftop with them. 

With one glance back to the tower, Jun could see the Tokyo Tower started getting lighted with different colors instead of one.

 _Blue light_ started to take foundation of the tower and then it was _red_. Like the flow of the colors starting to rise up to light up the tower, panic was rising quickly in his body and he could feel a different twitch inside his body. _Green_ and then _yellow_ joined the roster of lights to what was seemed to be the new Tokyo Tower judging by the glow in Jun’s peripheral view and Jun knew he didn’t have much time left.

_Purple._

Jun made Sho, who had been watching the change the tower, to look back at him. Sho’s round eye met his. As calm as he could despite the fear eating his insides, Jun opened his lips, trying to say one last thing, “I lo-“

**Tsssrk!**

Jun froze and then there was a little convulsionlike being electrocuted as little sparks could be seen coming out from Jun’s body before he stood static once again until his legs gave out. Sho managed to catch him before he dropped immobile in the floor. His eyes were wide open. It was a good thing though that his eyes could still process the images that started to get blurry as he fell down. It was like a movie in a slow motion. It was a painful sight to see them like that but he was honestly thankful they were in the last scene he wanted to see. He could see Nino, Aiba and Ohno running towards them, probably calling for him judging by how their mouths were moving. And then, there was Sho who had tears already pouring out, looking so distress and desperate but still so handsomely beautiful. _Was that even possible?_. He would have wiped it with his own hands but he couldn’t and he could only watch. He couldn’t even feel the warmth probably sipping out from Sho, that same warmth that always reassure him that everything would be alright. 

Maybe everything would really be alright but…

 _“…just one more minute,”_ He thought because maybe he could have seen together with everyone how beautiful Tokyo Tower was lit up with five different colors, their signature colors.

Just one more minute and maybe he could have said it before everything turned black and _his system shut down like the rest of the droids_ all over Japan.

Just one more minute and maybe he could have said it to the _human_ he madly fell in love with, _”I love you, Sho.”_

**Author's Note:**

> *sniffs* Please don’t kill me but this have to be done. I did give a subtle hint in Super Cool Shoes so yeah. I’m actually contemplating whether to release this soon or wait till I release another one shot that contains about their training camp and first meeting. But then this pulled me to be released so yeah. I know there are still a lot of questions of how and what but it will be answered in due time. As I said in Super Cool Shoes, these one-shots in Puzzle and Dragons Verse would be released randomly so the timeline will be shaky, after all these one-shots can be stand alone also _(well, some sort)_.


End file.
